


【泉レオ】So Sweet

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 医生泉×作曲家レオ的同居日常





	【泉レオ】So Sweet

1.

   

浴袍带打上结。尘封灵感的素净之白，堪堪将作曲家裹起来。

他挥手，驱散萦绕于身的水雾，促使其于玻璃器皿凝结一层水珠。月永レオ调高空调温度，临近盛夏仍身着春季浴袍，若被濑名得知定要被絮叨——说了多少遍，洗完澡不要吹空调，自然风更健康懂吗？还有，作曲家先生什么时候才能学会用吹风机吹头发，不要每次回来你都惨得像落汤鸡。他细数这些词汇，或许生效，重述得愈多，于记忆中的地位愈甚，乃至脱口而出，就连刻意掐着嗓子的语调，叉腰的手势都能轻易摹仿。

于是作曲家笑了。每每想起这个人，唇角总会不自觉上提，抑制不住的。

 

休止符落定，月永レオ百无聊赖地转笔。他技术算好，该说作曲家的指尖是有神明眷顾。轻易施展眼花缭乱的技法，曾维持十分钟不落的记录——同濑名相遇后，记录缩短为五十秒。后者总于他兴头正盛时一把夺下，凶神恶煞地抱怨称晃了他的眼，再而后，扶一扶细框眼镜——被高鼻梁架起，不新潮亦不土气，掀过书页，偶有批注。

作曲家不理解语言的魔法，字符的排列组合足以令他头大，更别提专业书籍上的方程式——间列于字符的，几何图案与短线穿引的，令他新奇，又因未知而可畏。一旦与消毒水气息、刺破皮肤的针头、苦得咂舌的药水相联相系，可怖的程度未免陡增。

“濑名，我好寂寞啊——别看那些书了，说说话或做些什么，来陪陪我嘛！”

他四仰八叉地躺在地板，伸展身躯，直面玻璃飘窗，如同一只袒露肚皮的橘猫。

 

——怎么可能，今日事今日毕。和你说话，我们有任何共同话题吗，れおくん？寂寞了，先睡会儿如何？你一直作曲，也累了吧。医生搁下笔，微微蹙眉——经镜片折射，只微小须臾，亦于心尖轻搅出细小蜗旋，自内里转啊转，成片的波澜泛开，酿作暴雨骤至的海面，化为繁杂绵密的圆点。

这是何等体验？作曲家应下告白，主动跑来住下后，时而被如此的心绪笼罩。没必要询问对方是否同样，想必不会直线回应。他咨询朔间凛月，骨折时的主治医师，现今共同的友人，对方微微眯起血眸，露出游刃有余的吸血鬼的微笑：

“王さま这是啊，每分每秒都在坠入爱河呢~真好呀，是年轻人的恋爱，老爷爷都被触动啦。”

遍观世事的吸血鬼，所用最为俗套的表述，必定不合作曲家的意。那些排列组合显然暂且夺去他的濑名的心思，不知究竟拥有何等引力。月永レオ继续躺卧，视线游移，右侧书橱是濑名腾出给他的，存放音符序列，他的爱意承载体；左侧为濑名专用，分门别类码好医学书籍——是他恋人身处的，并心之所向的世界，同样渴望探究内里的韵律，在其间开辟出一片天地。

求知与创造，或许本质无差。他并无打搅恋人的念头，只迎着叶片滤下的光晕，后者洒在绿眸，放大缩小又放大。没有哪只猫不爱日光浴，何况现今的太阳和谧得如同大支橙子味棒棒糖——良久，医生取来薄毯，为大只橘猫盖好肚皮，指尖蹭蹭面颊。作曲家呢喃着梦呓，翻个身，拥入日光馈赠的橙子香，于额发被撩起时，选择性忽略了落下的一吻。

 

纸笔被推往旁侧。海蓝色风铃凝滞。他突发地渴望聆听声响，又懒得起身关空调开窗。

百无聊赖的一天中，百分之八十用来补眠。此刻作曲家精神百倍，视线掠过果篮内两只橙子，再至挂钟——尚有十分钟空档，不知该如何挥霍，放空的话，他此刻并不想放空。为下一首曲子开个头？他不愿中途打断，虽坚信恋人定会在旁静候，待他将所余的思绪挥洒殆尽。

他抓过一只橙子，抛起、接住、抛起、接住，毫无变动的直线，该说是曲线中，他试图找出可供玩味的异变。对方不配合，切入掌心的角度恒定，乏味的死循环是禁锢灵感的桎梏，就连静观的缪斯都要死心，彻底离他而去了——

直至门响。

 

准确地讲，是回荡的足音，笃定的，利落的，毫不拖泥带水，标准的医生步伐。遇见濑名泉前二十余年，如此甚能令他胆寒。该说作曲家天生对声音敏感，能从踏出的节拍品尝到不同种药物共通的苦意，成百上千支棒棒糖遮不过的。并非好兆头——警笛拖着长腔拉响，凶神恶煞的医生一把掀开被褥，冰凉的听诊器直直烙在前胸，巨大的针头即刻刺破肌肤，而他手足无措，无路可逃。痛感不大不小，一个激灵足以扰乱脑内序列，将幼年的作曲家惊得在妈妈怀中哭闹。

短促的数秒内，月永レオ抛着橙子追溯。人生的第四年，一声啼哭，一个新的小生命占据月永妈妈的怀抱。身心略有成熟的作曲家，视死如归地掀起衣袖，露出瘦削的臂膀，迎上那支疫苗。自认作勇士，逆流而上的冲锋者，即便一针扎下，宇宙会坍缩，星系会爆炸，亦不会退缩分毫——

自他望见襁褓中粉嫩的婴儿，被告知是年幼的妹妹时，他便下定决心成为她的骑士。将对世界的畏惧收进布袋，长久地束上封口。登上舞台领奖，西服熨得妥帖，高马尾利落地束起。飞扬的眼尾每每上挑，阵阵惹得女粉丝们的尖叫。他成为神秘的“王さま”，少年天才，新锐作曲家，神出鬼没，步履不停，天涯海角留下足印。大街小巷悬起招牌，盘踞榜单经久不衰，乃至被一再翻唱，那些音符序列于午夜梦回时不知抚慰了多少破碎的心。而幸运的是，虽无自觉，作曲家的心亦在年近而立时，终被春夏之际温暖的海洋融融地围裹起来。

 

 

 

2.

 

“喂，就这样欢迎我吗，れおくん？”

立于门前的，作曲家心心念念的濑名医生，这处居所的主人，一手扶着拉杆箱，一手抓着一个橙子，挑着眉，好气又好笑——那只橙子恰于门被旋开时偏离轨道，直直飞入医生怀中。

此刻并无白大褂在身——年轻有为的濑名医生十日前被选派至国外参加学术研讨，今日是归程。他的濑名同其他医生不同，那些繁杂的心绪、焦灼的渴念、微小的期盼，犹如玻璃杯中水，颠簸中几近满溢，受良好的自持把控，却于最末急不可耐地泄洪。是他的濑名唯有的特质，亦是将他与其余医生区分的标识。作曲家曾每日候着越职前来的濑名医生，正是凭此揣测足步，期待门前一瞬的陡然增速。回归至此刻，沿着橙子营造的灵感运行的轨道，月永レオ将自身直直地飞入医生怀中。

 

“濑名……”

他大口呼吸着熟谙的气息，自然掺了些别的：雨雾与人潮、计程车的味道，交织出的效果不怡人，却足够音符暂时的歇脚。濑名，濑名，医生的姓氏不知被变着法子唤出多少次，微不足道的两音节，寥寥数笔的两个假名，大抵是他置于心尖呵护的宝物。

“好了，别念了，我还没洗澡……喂，你是什么小动物吗？”

作曲家暂被放置，陷进沙发，发出咕噜噜的气声。医生回身放行李换鞋，背对他解下领带，褪去外套。身着白内衬，双肩向他别过好看的角度。将衣裤挂回屋，行至身前，蹲下身来，同他对视：

“既然这样粘我，为什么进门就用橙子砸我？镜片很贵暂先不论，毁容了怎么办？我说，作曲家先生会负责吗？”

他望向绝顶漂亮的面庞。冷淡克制的蓝眸，一如死寂的风铃，与此恰为对照的，感情的流转却不输那杯水，每每来不及躲闪，便将音符序列汹涌地冲散。作曲家时有回忆初遇，粲然的日光下，令他胆寒的白大褂露出的白皙手腕，泛青的血管向他叫嚣。一手拿着文件袋，一手持着他散落的谱纸，于面前驻足。畏惧战胜好奇，他向长椅一端瑟缩。如此将对方逗笑——全宇宙最漂亮的医生，那时同样缓缓蹲下，确保与他对视，微微地笑，将成沓乐谱放在他膝上：

“是你很重要的东西吧，作曲家先生？重要的东西要好好珍惜哦。”

医生轻轻牵上他未被石膏束缚的手，将音符嵌进浸染绿意的和风，一并拥入作曲家怀中。

 

他的濑名生得白净，菡萏般不染污秽。脊背恒常直挺，立在斑斓光点中，白染料向旁静静蔓延，于独一无二的春日午后，不显山不露水地充盈整张画布。脖颈修长，喉结微颤，一如初见。蓝眸牢牢攥住眼前人，却更甚地勾人魂魄，便任凭密而长的眼睫卷翘，勾住心尖不住地刷拂。

咫尺内，作曲家细数唇角勾起的弧度，抚上不自知染红的耳廓。灰卷发的医生声线偏低，气声发哑，抑扬顿挫地好言劝慰，未免添几分讥讽。如此却总能染开世间一切的欲念，适时撩开心尖的缺口，千军万马踏平沟壑。是如此锋芒毕露的感染力，于耳畔微微开口，便将催生音符的思绪，维持他机体运转的心脏，尽数收入囊中。

 

“……”

作曲家逢迎着舌尖的侵入。身为濑名迄今唯一的恋人，月永レオ算是目睹了他于入门到进阶的全程。被朔间凛月添油加醋地告知濑名的那点心意后，他便留意起每日的惊喜。四下无人，从白大褂口袋中拿出一支棒棒糖，特地注明年幼的孩子们皆有份，儿科真是超烦的。硬币偏偏多带了一枚，恰巧记错了人数，刚好多出那么一支来，才不是特地为笼络作曲家准备的。橙子味啊，他接过，用牙咬开糖纸，你怎么知道我最喜欢这个味道！他含混地发问，对方别开头，说吃糖时别讲话。

 

“橙子味。”

他呼吸不畅，被对方放开。

“但不是水果，你吃糖了？”

“嗯，因为濑名喜欢。”

对方别扭地反驳一通，回归于还不是因为你喜欢，你身上有。车轱辘话推来推去，乃至二人的家中，洗发露、洗衣液、软化剂，乃至每一隅无不是太阳的味道——正是那样的甜香，暖暖的颜色像太阳，濑名也不反驳，说着怎样都好。

“这么浓，不会整盒都吃了吧？看起来也没漱口，一把年纪了，还想蛀牙吗？”

“比起这个，濑名——”

倨傲的灰猫会意，难得温顺地低头，等他撩开额发的一吻，再任凭作曲家的指尖肆意流连。

“我洗好了澡，也自己做好了扩张。”

如何才会够，分离比预计中难捱太多。作曲家曾风餐露宿，曾孑然一身直面非议，曾体验灵感枯竭的困顿，却抵不过如此的一日三秋。

“……在等濑名回来。”

虎牙咬下，白皙的脖颈烙下暗红，医生本能一抖，啧了一声，宽恕他标明领地般占有欲的宣泄。

“再次提醒，我还没洗澡。”

“没关系。”

内衬纽扣一颗颗被旋开，前襟大敞，抚上锁骨时，对方的手附上他，暂时中止动作。

“今天的你很不对劲，れおくん。”

 

 

 

3.

 

“只这样就把持不住了吗？”

直面咫尺内的月永レオ，濑名泉听见自己如此发问。

刻意略去主语，而主语实则模糊——天知道他是怀揣何等心绪草草冲完澡，新购回的浴盐都没能发挥用场。此刻镜前，僵硬地举高吹风机，仿佛那是助他重拾游刃有余的魔杖。耗去比冲澡长得数倍的时间去打理蜷曲的灰发，否则翌日注定会勾起月永レオ的坏心思，伏在他身上将藻球玩得愈发蓬松炸起。该说是猫见了毛线团的正常反应吗，他合眼，努力将他那只大型橘猫硬生生挤出脑外。

未果。

 

半小时前，他拖着行李进门，来不及喘气，便被橙子砸了满怀。霎时升腾的怒火被疲累催化，却被下一刻飞入怀中的月永レオ稀释。圣诞节、情人节、双方生日，详尽安排每每臣服于尖锐的电话铃——犹如拖长警报的救护车，无数次昭告着职责，是令他无法时刻相伴的使命。对此月永レオ能够体谅，说着濑名忙的话那就去吧，主动从他怀中钻出。

提出交往时，心理准备让对方做到全足，月永レオ答应了，他却时有愧疚。如此的愧疚于月永レオ冲进怀抱时濒临溃堤，却于下一秒对方仰面时添了些异样的元素：发髻松松跨跨，发绳最多环了两圈，堪堪兜起可观的橙发，滑稽地束在脑后。细碎的几缕溜下，掩映两侧面颊。浴袍带于腹前随意打个毫无美感的结，乍一看绝不是特意为许久未见的恋人而备。

——而如何能逃过他的眼？他自认为对其知根知底，计划全足，以求每一步皆于掌控。对方向来懒得准备惊喜，而那称不上蝴蝶结的，欲盖弥彰般单侧垂下的浴袍带，于视野中攻城略地，轻飘飘地拨弄平衡杆。怀抱中是浴后动情的温热，如同拥入暖融融的火炉。他居然先一步试用了那款橙子味浴盐，一呼、一吸，沁人的甜香因子蜂拥而上，掌舵的船长便被海妖所惑。

月永レオ仍无言地窝在他怀中，手脚并用圈住他，出浴不久的身体像块大号橙子味软糖。一反常态的静谧中，他的思绪加满发条，运转升温。或只因别离所至的寂寞，狮子亦是猫科动物，便以实打实的拥抱来倾倒情愫，将其织成网将他套牢。这使他再次愧疚——恋人单纯享受团圆时，于他脑内盘旋的，则是咬下软糖一瞬迸出的饱满汁液，舌尖将要如何贪婪地索求，大力地搜刮，一粒分子都不会遗下。

 

不过半分钟的欢迎拥抱，向来冷静自持的医生轮流尝试数百种转移注意力的方案。他回溯近三十年自身的重大事件，乃至见到宇宙起始的混沌，初诞的轰鸣被气声盖过——濑名，濑名，是他的恋人在原处，于二人的家中等候他，咫尺内轻唤着两音节，小心翼翼的问询终成为点燃引线的最末一束火花——天知道他拥有如何的定力，阻止他向后扔了行李，扯下晃得他心烦的浴袍带，径直将恋人连抱带推地压进沙发，再身体力行地传达——你的濑名回来了，他就在家中，他就在你身旁。

他就在你的身体里。

   

喜闻乐见，他忍住了。背对着换衣，不愿被察觉下身的异样。单枪直入地询问，果不出所料：

“……啊啊，我就知道，果然是他教你的全套。”

濑名泉扶额。

“他又趁我不在乱教你些什么。”

   

谈及朔间凛月，濑名泉的昔日同窗，曾在大学的头五年，每天都巧妙地使他头痛欲裂。这头睡熊会趁他不备，伺机睡倒在偌大校园的每一隅，傍晚的蔷薇园、鲜花簇拥的凉亭、树荫的伞盖下，乃至楼道尽头某间阴森的实验室，几张椅子姑且拼成的卧榻——

“……不要开灯！太刺眼了，老爷爷受不了的……是小濑啊，早上好呀，小濑？”

话音未落，吸血鬼被丢来的午餐袋糊了一脸。

 

——所以为什么要肩负这种吃力不讨好的重任？莫名其妙被推选的班长，为确保班级出勤率，要浪费宝贵时间，每天每天地满校园找一头睡不醒的蠢熊？濑名泉咬牙切齿，夹起一块炸虾——对方啊地向他张嘴，他啧了一声，送入自己口中。

“小濑成绩好，做事周到，又爱操心，哪个老师会不喜欢让你跑腿，呃不，哪个老师会不器重你呀？就连兄长——”

对方凑近，试图抢夺另一块炸虾，被挡下。给你准备的有，吃你那份啊？吸血鬼悻悻然打开便当盒：都说了别提那家伙，我不想听见他的事，即便是小濑我也不会客气的。

天地良心，完全你自己在提好吗？事关教授朔间零，濑名泉另一个头痛的根源，出色的青年才俊，平心而论令人景仰，却唯独将“找寻并照料吾辈亲爱的弟弟”这一重任委托给他。还请您三思，我不擅长找人啊，又没有什么睡熊雷达。对方哦咦哦咦地哭起来，濑名泉慌忙给他泡杯热茶。三十出头的教授捧起保温杯，喃喃着朔间凛月年幼时突破天际的可爱，却在叛逆期彻底不见踪影，叫人如何不伤感。

吾辈真傻，真的。吾辈可爱的凛月那时还那样年幼，那样弱小，那样离不开人——但那时，不留学是不可能的，不出国是不可能的，离开是不可能不离开的……

他不得已洗耳恭听，家家有本难念的经。他暂不知二人的过往，既如此，成绩优异到足以自行选导师的朔间凛月又为何要专门待在他讨厌的哥哥身畔——濑名泉是真的不关心，又不好发作，只得好言相劝，半推半就扛起或许是份内的重担。而此刻，教授不让人省心的亲弟弟，放下便当盒，再次躺倒——刚吃完不要立刻躺下！许是吃饱喝足，吸血鬼的力气出离大，差点将他拽个跟头。

“我说了，别打扰老爷爷补眠……即便是小濑我也会杀了你的。”

“求之不得。我活腻了，喂，快起来杀了我啊？不然你哥，呃，朔间教授，见不到你，又要兴师问罪到我头上。真是的为什么要把你托付给我，滥用职权真可恨啊，我是你的什么人吗？‘凛月是好孩子，和他成为朋友吧，吾辈相信濑名君一定能做到的’，我可不需要一天到晚给我添麻烦的朋友。”

“……不要学他说话。”

“行。你不起来，今后我不管你了。”

 

直至最末，吸血鬼皆安详地合目，嘟囔着成筐暴力词汇。此刻，微微睁眼，可怜巴巴地望向他——就像被大发慈悲给予了最后的鱼罐头，便被遗弃在雨中的瑟瑟发抖的奶猫。

“小濑好冷漠……”

是他的惯用伎俩，拉上门把的濑名泉白眼翻到天上。

而后败下阵来。

 

 

 

4.

 

——我被人问小濑是不是性冷淡。朔间凛月翻着书页，捧着泡好的红茶，自己加了奶，刻意与他哥的养生绿茶划明泾渭。

濑名泉揉着太阳穴，不置可否。

“……真的呀？”

“这你也信。”

濑名泉戴起眼镜，回身继续忙实验。

“是说啊，追求小濑的人都快排成连队了。先不论被你挡下的情书，想直接爬到你床上钻进你被窝的孩子不知有多少，” 朔间凛月用红色记号笔做标注，是他的本领，闲谈亦不妨碍看书，“跟小濑走得近，唯一的不好就是在学校睡觉时，时不时会被叫醒，被缠着要你的联系方式。”

“半斤八两。我这边走在路上被拦下，打听你的也不少，虽然大概都被我做了个顺水人情，为他们指路朔间教授，请他们斗智斗勇，”濑名泉调节显微镜，记下数据，“你给了？”

“怎么可能。”

“啧，猜你也不敢。”

“我对他们讲：‘虽然这样说太直接，但小濑非常一视同仁，无论你是谁，是男是女，脸蛋多么美身材多么棒，真的一概会被拒之门外的哦？’就被那样问了。”

“这倒是事实。接着？”

“我说他可是超级抖S，谁知道——啊啊啊痛！别掐我的脸呀小濑是魔鬼！”

 

或许是抖S的濑名泉能一把将黑发吸血鬼自梦境掐回，却暂无法挽回声誉。他鄙夷无爱之性是一回事，对待感情慎重至极又是一回事——真好奇呀，小濑谈起恋爱会是什么样呢？十年前的吸血鬼倚在椅背伸懒腰。功夫不负有心人，十年后，完成上午的接诊，黑发红眸的骨科医生窝在转椅内伸懒腰，手机开到免提放桌上，优哉游哉地指点江山：对，还是那家，取消了外送，真是超烦人呀？要一盒上新的马卡龙，再加一袋蔓越莓饼干，辛苦你排队啦。总是人满为患，不喜欢热闹的老爷爷好久没去了，真的很怀念那个味道呀。我下午不在门诊，你直接送到病房楼，呃，我的休息室就好啦。长龙排到街尾，被推搡着缓慢挪移，足边的蚂蚁好奇抬头，悠悠地绝尘而去。濑名泉狠狠按下挂断键，在心中用各种不雅词汇将对方正着反着骂了无数遍。

像模像样地模仿口癖，旁观者朔间凛月被勾起全足的兴趣。难得的休假开展“小濑外送服务”，作为酬劳，换取还算有用的情报——谁让作曲家恰是朔间凛月的病人，机缘需把握，该说是便利。坠入爱河只需须臾，待本人终察觉时，于难得的闲暇，濑名医生已不自知地跑到骨科病房楼不下十次，破天荒地找到身披白大褂的朔间凛月嘘寒问暖不下二十次，作曲家的姓名于对谈中闪现不下五十次。

 

月永レオ。

五月五日。

好像喜欢猫。

似乎害怕医生。

爱吃橙子味棒棒糖。

灵感来了会大喊inspiration并乱跑。

用“呜啾~”交谈可快速提升亲密度……？

被粉丝称作“不可预测的王さま”……这又是什么可笑的浮夸称号。

他一五一十记入备忘录，不可预测，的确如此。作曲家出院前夕，褪去白大褂，谈不上半点约会，邀其散步至河畔。迎着水中的万家灯火，濑名医生战胜羞赧，讲着喜欢谈着爱。尚为人生头一遭，而预料外的，回应称同样不愿分离，月永レオ主动凑近，于医生灼烧的面颊烙下一吻。

 

是他姗姗来迟的初恋。自肉体至灵魂，三十年来唯独恋慕的存在，贫瘠人生中唯有的斑斓，大笑着比划剪刀手，将医生的理智、自持、游刃有余，轻易几刀裁成星星状，扑进怀中大喊着喜欢。知道了，明白了，濑名医生抚上橙发，勾起唇角，承应那些未经粉饰的爱意。任碎片飘入夜幕，上前关好窗，十指相扣，低喃一句我又何尝不是呢。

不可预测的王さま，举止被医生探明规律，是出于职业素养，长久练就的理性思辨，再凭爱人间独有的默契：相较暧昧地肢体引诱，月永レオ大多明确付诸口头——濑名，我们来做吧！主动脱个精光，大咧咧爬上床，被子拍得啪啪响，粲然地笑着，向他张开怀抱。好，好，我来了？他上前，俯身，掐一把对方的脸，任其在身下扑腾——进来了、太大了、顶到了、好舒服、再快些、不会够、还想要，经语气词黏连，与肉体一并起伏，潮汐般周而复始，却愈演愈烈。不懂亦不愿控制声音，是天生的情爱好手，濑名医生甘拜下风。于是不受控地，玄关、浴室、厨房、飘窗、书房地板、乃至写字台，家中无处不曾是情爱的见证者，事后清理时未免要兀自埋怨许久。

 

许是受感染，他亦想自琐碎的日常中找寻花样——是说啊，毫无波澜的日常会太乏味啦，inspiration都要消失啦。濑名医生时有认同，并投身实践来求证：份额完成，想必对方也已睡饱，他合起书本，一把掀开薄毯，跨坐于大猫身上。居高临下地俯视，乘了对方入眠的好时机，却仍给他征服野生动物的快意。他俯身，手肘撑在对方两侧，以身体营造桎梏。不过是地心引力，他自我安慰，却忽视爱人间的引力亦是万有引力中至为平易的一束。

“久等了……乖。”

春雨般绵密的吻唤醒橘猫，温热的一束堪堪从绿眸探出。被天生的恋爱好手环上脖颈，医生大肆搜刮着氧气，抵在上颚嬉闹，唇舌逗弄交缠，直至将好看的绿眸逼出泪来。他起身，暂且赏对方一条生路，再于热切的注视下，一颗颗旋开上衣纽扣。

“不该在忙着看书吗……濑名医生？”

承不住欲念的快马加鞭，野生动物逐为急不可耐，于身下难捱地扭动着，被他用腿压制住。

“劳逸结合，你说过的？”

“濑名想做吗？刚巧我也想。”

“就算你不想——”

他单手扯开皮带扣，拽下拉链，牵上恋人，手把手地隔层布料缓缓揉搓他蓬勃的欲望，再引导对方亲手扯下那层屏障。许是视角所致，弹出的那刻，他颇为满意地收下不经遮掩的一声惊呼。长期抓握笔杆的手整个覆上，作曲家慨叹着体积与分量，指尖合围发力，薄茧掠过前端，每次抚弄招致微小的震颤，皆被医生好好收下，低喘着享受。掌心被涂抹得潮湿亦粘稠，机械重复实则催眠，第三次徘徊于梦境的边缘时，作曲家被扶着坐起，倚在墙根，双手捧起，舌尖舔舐，啧啧有声地嘬着，权当是醒神。

“——也逃不掉哦。”

他微合双目，出于本能小幅顶弄，渐入佳境的途中，察觉对方气息不稳，即刻从对方口中抽出。

“今天的濑名格外主动啊……是宇宙人假扮的吗？”

舌尖牵长淫靡的丝线，作为替代，双手大力活动着。束发的皮筋彻底脱落，橙发散乱地披在肩上，衣衫前襟大敞，双目噙泪微喘，于咫尺内唯独望向他一人。

“刚刚是谁缠着我，闹着说寂寞？……什么宇宙人，这种时候不准想别人。”

“真的好硬，比往常都要大，手很酸了……你想做足全套吗，濑名？”

“不要明知故问。我还早得很，可要拜托你全部好好承受着了？”

经受恋人称赞，器官受鼓舞般愈发精神抖擞。水声渐甚，招致他百年一遇的坦诚：

“不仅如此，还要射在这里——”

他捏起作曲家的下巴，另只手怜爱地抚触面颊：

“全部，一滴不漏地，射在你这张漂亮的脸上……れおくん。”

 

 

 

5.

 

待头发打理为一贯的模样，濑名医生选择了与恋人同样不合时节的不贴身浴袍。

他怎可能是性冷淡，至少于月永レオ面前。例如此刻镜中，某处无论如何平复不下的狰狞，物质实体表露的汹涌感情——大抵有力驳斥了十年前风靡校园的流言蜚语。打理浴室，想尽办法耗时，只为窘态不被察觉，待其自行消减。对方准备全足，他亦无法不认真应对。而又该如何为之：浅尝辄止地亲吻，断续地倾倒思念，更甚是无需废话提枪上阵？

他预想过无数种可能的情境，取决于月永レオ会如何等候他。一贯地直率，或践行诀窍，虽黑发红眸的恋爱导师经验不丰。最可能的情境是专心写曲，只需静候水到渠成。再或入眠，这亦是他食髓知味的——将梦将醒的人或猫，懒洋洋地求抱索吻，以不自知的绵软来逢迎，极乐无缝衔接梦境，乃至分辨不得虚妄与现实。他时有回味庄周梦蝶般的午后，与月永レオ在书架间翻滚，耳畔缱绻的爱语前仆后继，黏连的字符被攻势冲散，扑闪在日光间随波逐流。医生的坦诚并非常态，尚不知能否有重温的机缘。

 

“你洗完啦，濑名！”

月永レオ盘腿坐在茶几旁，勾人的技法悉数抛之脑后。早先用来砸他的那只橙子被啃去大半，汁液染了半张脸，溅了些在浴袍上。徒手剥去厚厚的皮，幼年动物般整个捧着咬，腮帮鼓囊囊像只仓鼠，他不由失笑。

“是我前几天买的，非常甜！濑名要尝尝吗？一口咬下，融进果香的inspiration被激发，缪斯要久违地来会面了！”

言罢，双手捧过小半个橙子，笑逐颜开。

 

……是“不可预测的王さま”。早该料到的。

也罢，这才是最真实的月永レオ。医生装出嫌弃地啧了一声，心情复杂地接过，抽了纸巾为其擦脸，拿了抹布擦拭桌面，果皮丢进纸篓。他无法打扰恋人同缪斯的相会，兀自鄙夷数分钟前的自作多情，又不好发作，自暴自弃般拿起另一只，转身进厨房。

真的好甜。

他就着恋人啃过之处咬下一小口，沁人的汁液将他围裹。是诸多感官杂糅的盛宴——渗白的瓷砖霎时拥有了生命，正是被明丽的橙注入灵魂，追根溯源，该说本就是太阳的功劳吗？他拿起完整的那只，剥皮切瓣摆成果盘。濑名医生做事一丝不苟，吃水果亦认真上头。形状完美，比例得当，大小数量皆考究，要令人胃口大开才好。朔间凛月曾说他是被医学事业耽误的厨师，他不置可否。

我不爱吃甜，你快吃，不吃就坏了？端进客厅，摆好叉子，于恋人身畔席地而坐，兴致全无。作曲家嗯嗯啊啊地应着，润色曲谱无暇抬头，口中哼着调儿，兴致正高昂。医生凑近了看，他幼时学过乐理，整理曲谱不成问题，但毕竟隔行如隔山。不过数分钟，远道而归的一家之主被放置，头转向一侧，不知在和谁怄气。

 

“濑名？”

一瓣橙子直直呈来。月永レオ举着叉子，目中满盈期待。

——向来是他端着碗举着勺，追着不愿吃蔬菜的对方满屋跑，或舀起一勺感冒冲剂，小心吹凉，威逼缩在角落中的对方张口，如此平白无故成了妈妈。现今角色转换，崭新的观感无所适从，一时僵住，进不得退不得。

而见他无动静，亮眼的橙在他眼前晃晃，颤巍巍地——好了，要掉了，我吃总行了吧？他蹙着眉凑近，快速咬下，默然咀嚼，感到比方才小半只清甜更甚。他不喜过甜的水果，多了总会腻——额头被附上，月永レオ放下笔，腾出手为他舒展眉心。

“笑一笑嘛，濑名。一直绷着脸，是因为舟车劳顿吗？”

 

趁着当口，他今日首次端详这张面庞。眼尾恒常上挑，无需眼线突出勾勒，亦能直直地勾进心尖。发髻濒临散开，愈多的碎发凌乱地垂下。他在笑，凌厉亦张狂，与初见未变分毫。

记忆溯流。初次四目相汇时，他将理好的谱纸成沓送进对方怀中，对方亦以目光向他呈来共游宇宙的邀请函。说是广袤宇宙，不过是翠绿眼眸。万千日夜中无足挂齿的一瞥，是对方的无关紧要，不过如此？感情的藤蔓便攀爬蔓延，于面庞为始——是他喜爱的张扬的美，可望不可即，五分想呵护五分想独占。再由表及里，音符序列亦成为向他呈递的灵魂暗号。

屡屡迎上满盈的期许，脉搏被把控，心尖的丝线倏然收紧，酸涩地抽动着。是以成年人少有的纯粹与天真，不易寻得的干净灵魂，献给他包罗万象的笑靥。未经伪饰的爱意与渴念，注满病房一丝一角，凭此指挥音符的舞动，凭此连缀成诗篇，苍白的墙壁亦绽出花苞。朔间凛月有意为他们营造的独处，他不愿浪费丝毫，欲盖弥彰般寒暄，问了恢复情况，而后递过糖果：橙子味售罄，只余下草莓味，你不喜欢我就带回去。

“濑名不用觉得抱歉，你能来我就很开心了！”

哼唱新曲的主旋律，完好无损的那只手奋笔疾书。你是我见过最美的医生，濑名，只要有你在身畔，我的灵感便能源源不断。兴致高昂时，单边臂膀高高举起，如同交响乐团的指挥官。朔间凛月夹着病例走进，拖着长腔说探视时间到此为止，如此迫使他主动索要联系方式。要到亦无异，对方恒定静音。晚安未得回复，这边辗转反侧，那边手机掉下病床且不自知——或许是因此，现今濑名泉便会确保月永レオ手机时刻开机并处于声音模式。

 

他于唇齿间甘甜的河流撷取零星碎片，伴着纸笔相触的沙沙响。良久，对方搁下笔，许久未动作，他托腮回头，月永レオ正将另一瓣橙子送至口中，牙齿咬住一端，向他凑近。

“……又是他教的？”

对方笃定地摇头。皮筋彻底失效，橙发一瞬披散，略长的几缕滑至锁骨。总算自然风干，不似刚进门时湿漉漉地黏在耳畔。相隔不过数公分，小动物般呜咽着，在催他快些——医生不自知地红透半边脸，确保没有肌肤相触地达成一次完美的口对口喂食。本该是情侣间的调情，却演变为鸟妈妈喂食般的情境。

……该说是反过来。

“果然有效啊，濑名的脸颊好红！”

洗澡洗的，他头也不抬地辩驳。等等，什么叫果然有效，你还是听了他的瞎指挥——凛月只给了大体的指导。正如交响乐不同场次的即兴，总还要给观众每日不同的新期待，不然不会太乏味吗？

“……别乱学那些，我喜欢原原本本的你，明白吗？”

——虽如何的你都会无差别地令我心动罢了。

 

言语间，另一瓣以同样的方式呈至他面前。他上前承接，这次不退缩，双唇贴合黏连，如同那并非橙瓣，而是将二人牢牢相吸的，蕴含宇宙起始奥秘的磁石。

齿尖发力，一分为二。于味蕾立起足尖，层叠地曳开步伐，尚为他初次得知橙子能有如此曼妙的口感。果香因子回旋于空调运转的轻响，回旋于钟表齿轮的摩擦，捱过足够长久的时光，以供二人一同咽下。

“也该轮到我的即兴了。还算满意吗，作曲家先生？”

他满意地捕捉到作曲家今日初次脸红的刹那，一瞬又被扑了满怀，邀请他共享激烈异常的，萦着橙子清甜的吻。月永レオ勾上他的脖颈后仰，他便自然地将其压进沙发。对方拉上他的浴袍带，一扯，绽出得胜孩童般的狡黠笑意——

终归是医生一丝不挂的身体先一步呈给恋人了。

 

 

 

6.

 

“作曲家先生不是忙得很吗，嗯？”

“可我现在好闲啊，不知该做些什么好！对了，这些天我有为濑名谱曲，早早地改好了，需要现在拿给你看吗？”

哈哈，暂且别打岔吧，那种事有的是时间，今天尚充足，不是吗？相比这个，曲名又是以“坏心眼的濑名”作前缀吧——他终于扯开那根不间断地撩拨挑逗他的睡袍带，将许久未见的恋人从沾染橙色的纯白中拦腰搂起，自额顶向下一路细密地亲吻，自此不愿分离一瞬。

“濑名不该说去床上吗？”

“这种无关紧要的事，今天由你决定吧。”

 

“橙子好吃吗？”

“不算难吃。”

“难得见到这么坦率的濑名，”作曲家眨眨眼，“但还不够，不该说‘但是，不如れおくん的味道好’吗？”

“……是了，是了，你知道的话就不要一一讲出来。”

“只这样就把持不住了吗，濑名？”

“不然呢？”

医生挑眉，再度吻上橙瓣般饱满的双唇。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
